


A Luthor and a Super Walk Into a Bar

by kate_the_writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kara is a nervous bean, Mostly Fluff, SuperCorp, mainly supercorp, slight - Freeform, slight Sanvers, thesd two flirt way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_writer/pseuds/kate_the_writer
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about these two dorks meeting and interacting in a bar setting. Most are no-powers AU, though some are in canon universe.In all honesty, someone made a "Superman walks into a bar..." joke, and it got me thinking. I thought I'd share my little brainchildren for all to enjoy. :)I hope you like them! There are more; I just haven't written them yet.





	1. Maybe the princess prefers the dragon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena saves Kara from the knight in shining armor.
> 
>  
> 
> AU w/ no powers  
> Mon-el has NO chill and needs to take a hint  
> Sanvers if you squint

Kara nervously fiddles with a napkin as she glances around the bar. She normally would pass on a night out, opting for Chinese take out and netflix in her pajamas instead. That's what she had planned to do tonight, but her sister had other plans. Alex and Maggie had insisted she come out for a few drinks after work. It took nearly an hour of haggling, but the pair had finally convinced the blonde. No matter how much they tease her, she always enjoys time spent with her sister and Maggie, even if it usually lands her in this situation at some point in the night. Sitting alone at the table, tearing a napkin into ridiculously small pieces while she tries to think of ANYTHING, but what the two are most likely doing in the bathroom right now. The bar is pretty full right now, so she can people watch as she waits for them to come back. 

Kara pulls her phone out to scroll mindlessly through her camera roll. It's mostly just pictures of her and her friends and family, with the several pictures of baby animals and the occasional meme. She glances up to the bathroom door, hoping to see the pair on their way back to the table. She sees no sign of Alex or Maggie; she glances over to the dance floor just in time to see a man approaching her table. He gives a confident smirk, and she quickly looks to the bathroom hoping her sister is on the way. 

When the guy gets to her table, he stands right next to the table and leans a little too close for Kara's comfort. Never dropping his grin, he says, "You looked a little lonely over here; I figured you could use the company."

Kara smiles and politely responds, "I'm good, I'm here with some friends." She smiles and nods her head to the other drinks on the table and the appetizers the girls are sharing. "They're in the bathroom," she adds when he arches an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"Well then, they won't mind if I sit with you until they come back," the dark haired man sets his drink on the table. Kara opens her mouth to stop him, but he is already sitting down next to her before she can say anything. She looks to the bathroom door as if she is willing Alex and Maggie to return with her mind. 

The girl is brought out of her concentration when the man taps her hands with his pointer finger. "I think you killed it," he laughs. After she recovers from being startled, Kara looks down to her hands where she has completely mutilated the already torn napkin. The flimsy square has now been reduced practically to powder under the ministration of the blonde's nervous fingers. She uses her hands to sweep it all into a pile in the center of the table, "I fidget," she says quietly when she's done. 

"It's an awful habit," the guy states, "gross actually. You should really quit." He sits back and takes a swig from his drink. "I guess," she says quietly and adjusts her glasses shyly. She knows he probably means well, but this whole conversation has made her feel a little anxious. "I'm Mike, by the way," he stretches his arm across the back of Kara's chair. She can't stop the involuntary move to lean forward away from his arm. As always, Kara wants to be polite, so she covers the move by moving her hands to her drink. Automatically, her hands gravitate to the straw. Stirring her drink, rolling it between her fingers, bending the top of the straw back and forth. She realizes she is fidgeting and balls her fists tightly, before wrapping them around her glass. "Kara," she sighs and keeping her eyes glued to the bathroom door. 

"Can I buy you a drink, Kara?" he asks. She wasn't paying attention, so it took her a minute to figure out what he said. "Oh, that's alright," she smiled and waved off the question by lifting her glass of club soda. "You don't have to do that, I haven't even finished this," which wasn't a lie. She still had about a third of the glass left, but that wasn't enough for Mike.

"What? But it's practically just ice left, come on let me buy you a drink," his tone has shifts. This isn't a flirtatious offer, it sounds more like an annoyed demand. It makes Kara feel like she owes him this. He motions for a waiter to bring over another glass of whatever he is drinking. Kara can smell the alcohol on his mouth from his drink. She is about to stop him because she is Alex and Maggie's D.D. tonight, but Mike has pushed the new drink in front of her before she can even open her mouth. She smiles politely, and if he notices that she never takes a sip, he doesn't say anything.

 

Lena has been watching the blonde from across the bar since her and the two brunettes walked in. How could she not? The girl is stunningly beautiful. The other two are really attractive too, but their body language towards each other screams of being in a relationship. Plus, Lena can't help it, her eyes continuously find the blonde all night. She caught herself watching as the three interacted. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, but she watched as they gossiped and vented and joked and that smile. Just seeing her smile, Lena swears there has never and will never be any star or sun as bright as her smile. She contemplates the entire night about going to introduce herself, maybe buy her a drink, but she can never work up the nerve. Lena can tell they are enjoying their night; the last thing she wants to do is ruin it with unwanted advances, not to mention the possbility of the blonde being straight. 

When she sees the two brunettes get up and go to the bathroom, she finds that she is succeeding to convince herself that an innocent introduction couldn't hurt. 'Compliment her outfit, people compliment outfits all the time and it's not creepy... not at all... totally normal,' Lena thinks to herself. 'Except normal people don't forget how to talk when they see a pretty girl, Luthor.' Lena is so done for. Her flirtation skills are normally very confident and charming, but with the blonde Lena can't form a complete thought, let alone sentences. To make it even worse, she hasn't even approached the girl, just stared from across the bar like a creep. Lena drops her head into her hands for a minute, trying to pull herself together, 'This is pathetic! You're better than this Lena!' Except she wasn't, Lena knows she is way out of her league here, and she still hasn't even met the girl.

Taking one last deep breath, she picks her head up ready to go talk to her. When she looks at the table, she now sees a man talking to her blonde- THE blonde. 'She is NOT YOUR blonde, Luthor,' she mentally corrects herself. Lena feels her heart sink a bit. There's no way a girl as beautiful as her would go for Lena anyway. She still watches from across the room. Her disappointment turns to confusion as she watches the man and the blonde interact. Something isn't right. Lena watches the man's blatantly confident and flirtatious advances, but the girl doesn't look flattered or even amused. Lena's confusion shifts to concern as she watches the bright, smiling girl she's watched all night disintegrate into something very close to intimidated. Her concern burns into anger as she watches the blonde shrink into herself uncomfortably as the man is more and more forward. 

Lena watches as the blonde keeps looking back to the bathroom. 'She needs help,' she tells herself. Lena quickly contemplates her options: 1. Go to the bathroom and tell the girl's friends that she needs help. Or 2. Go over to the table and help her herself. A quick glance around the bar tells Lena that no one else is aware of the interaction occurring at the table against the wall. Her instincts tell her not to lose sight of the blonde. Before she is aware of what she is doing, Lena is crossing the bar headed straight for the table she has been watching all night. 

Kara looks to the bathroom door, again to no avail. She wonders what is taking the two so long. She glances over to the dance floor, checking to see if they maybe came out of the bathroom and straight to the dance floor when she wasn't looking. Mike, who still has his arm practically around Kara, follows her line of sight. He sets his drink down and stands up, "Let's dance." He holds out his right hand, which Kara guesses she is supposed to take. 

She smiles and gently shakes her head, "I'm not really a good dancer." She is smiling but she is making no move to stand from her chair. Mike steps closer and grabs her left hand, "I'm sure that's not true! Come on, it'll be fun." She gently tries to retract her hand from his, but freezes as she feels his grip tighten a bit.

 

The moment he grabbed her hand, Lena's footsteps quickened. Trying to get to them faster. 

 

Kara stays seated and looks for the hundredth time to the bathroom door. "I don't really like to dance, plus my sister will be back in a minute and-" she doesn't even finish her sentence before he interrupts her. "One dance won't hurt," he mocks. Mike tugs some more on her arm, successfully bringing her to her feet. 

All Kara wants is for this guy to leave her alone, so she can enjoy her night. Kara wants to protest some more, but her mouth can't find the words. Surprisingly she doesn't need to. Kara is shocked to feel a gentle kiss pressed to her right cheek. She turns her head and finds perhaps the most beautiful woman she's ever seen smiling apologetically, gently wiping lipstick from Kara's cheek. The brunette quickly wraps her arms around Kara, "I'm so sorry I'm late, babe! My meeting lasted longer than expected and the traffic was awful."

The blonde isn't quite sure how to react, until she hears the girl whisper, "Hug me back," quietly into her ear. Kara instantly brings her right arm up to rest on the girls back. She doesn't know how to explain it, but embracing the stranger didn't feel foreign like she was expecting. Kara didn't feel uneasy or awkward; she just felt safe, and relieved, and warm. The unknown hero whispers into Kara's ear again, this time asking the question, "What's your name?" The blonde instinctively burrows into the raven hair to mask her face when she whispers, "Kara." The brunette replies with a quick, "Ok," before gently squeezing the blonde and turning to the man who is unaware of the quiet exchange.

Lena leaves her left arm around Kara, as she opens up to face him. She smiles tightly and offers her free hand as she greets him, "Hi, I'm Lena. I can see you've already met my girlfriend, Kara." At the word girlfriend, Kara feels her cheeks turn pink and her breath hitch. Mike doesn't notice the quick intake of breath, but Lena can feel it. She gently rubs her hand across Kara's back to reassure her. Lena worries for half of a second that she might have gone to far, but feels Kara's hand tighten her grip on Lena's back. The brunette resolves that she is not letting Kara go anywhere with this man. 

The man narrows his eyes. "Mike," he says. He doesn't drop Kara's hand to shake Lena's, and both women realize that he isn't planning to. The brunette somehow manages to smile and stare coldly at Mike's right hand that still holds Kara's left. The two stare each other down, neither refusing to back down.

Lena becomes aware of two movements that happen at the same time: 1. Mike's grip on Kara's hand tightens and 2. Kara leans into Lena's side and away from Mike. Her anger hardens into protectiveness as she thinks to herself, 'Not only has he made this sweet girl uncomfortable and ruined her night, but he is about to pull her away from who he believes to be her girlfriend.' It takes Lena less than a second to figure out what to do. 

Lena drops her arm from around Kara, and only Lena hears the gasp of fear and despair when the blonde thinks she is being abandoned. The Luthor lets that fuel her as she steps half in front of Kara. Squaring her shoulders, she turns her hand, the one that was reached out for Mike's, palm up. When he doesn't drop the blonde's hand, Lena slides her hand right next to his grip on Kara. She looks him straight in the eye and demands, "Mike, I have had an agonizingly long day. I have been waiting for hours to see my extremely patient and stunningly beautiful girlfriend." Kara chooses to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that the description used, but can't disregard the smile that tugs at her lips. "I'm already late, and that's my fault. But I refuse to let your ego keep her waiting any longer," Lena cocks her head to the side when he still doesn't let go. She clears her throat, this time speaking a little louder than before, "If you don't give me her hand right now, I will call the cops and have you arrested for harassment." 

Mike's confident smirk finally falls as he looks around the bar to see if the brunette had managed to catch anyone else's attention. Satisfied that no one else heard, he turns back to the girls. Kara is looking between Mike, her hand, and the brunette, while Lena glares unwaveringly at Mike. His anger is plastered all over his face as he finally relents. He deposits Kara's hand into Lena's; she brings her other hand to wrap them both around the blonde's. Mike grabs his drink from the table and agitatedly walks away muttering to himself. Lena swears she hears him say the d slur, but decides not to provoke him again.

The two watch him until he sits at the bar; Kara squeezes the brunette's hand. The blonde smiles, ready to thank her hero, but when Lena turns around, the confident, protective, and beautiful woman is replaced by a scared, rather small, and still beautiful woman. 

Before Kara can even begin to thank her, Lena speaks really quickly, "I'm so so sorry. I only wanted to help. I'll leave right now if you want." The brunette tries to retract her hand, but now Kara has taken them both into her hands. Lena continues her voice getting really small, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your night."

Confused, Kara smiles and squeezes Lena's hands, "What? No! You didn't ruin my night; you saved it actually." Lena tries to back away again, "Honestly, Kara I can go-"  
Kara interrupts her before she can finish, "Lena, it's alright! You didn't ruin my night." The blonde is still holding the other girl's hand when she sits, motioning for the brunette to join, "Plus, if you don't sit down, he'll probably come back." Both women look over to the bar where an obviously agitated Mike is glaring at them, then immediately looks away when he knows he's been caught. 

"You're probably right," Lena says. She turns to the table, now faced with the terrifying choice of where to sit. There is the seat next to Kara, which Mike had inconsiderately claimed as his, and two empty chairs across from her where the still missing brunettes had been sitting. Lena remembers how uncomfortable Kara was when Mike sat next to her, so she decides to sit at the seat across from her. Lena lets go of Kara's hand to sit down. They both miss the connection instantly, but neither say anything. Lena is happy with her seat decision when she realizes she can see Mike over Kara's shoulder. 

"Is he still looking?" Kara asks trying to not blatantly turn around and check herself. "Yeah," Lena confirms. Green eyes meet blue, and the agitation that is tightening the brunette's chest dissolves as she is captivated by the blonde's warm smile. This is the girl Lena has been hypnotized by all night. The one with the smile that's brighter than the sun can ever hope to be. The one who was turned into the nervous and uncomfortable girl by Mike's unwanted advances. 

Lena shyly looks down at her hands as she starts wringing her fingers together. "Kara, I'm sorry if anything I did was too forward. You looked upset, and I know a stranger coming up and hugging you is not comforting at all. Quite the opposite actually, but-" she takes a deep breath looking everywhere but the girl in front of her. "...but honestly I just wanted to help," the brunette looks up nervously. Her heart is beating so loudly; she was certain the blonde hears it too.

"Lena, stop. You were comforting," Kara blushes. Her hands immediately gravitate to a napkin on the table. "I was hoping he would take a hint and leave, but he was very persistent," the nervous girl takes a deep breath. "So, thank you for... scaring him off, I guess," the blonde mentally cringed at her lack of tact when it comes to flirting. Lena is smiling at her though, so that has to be a good sign. She adjusts her glasses, "I don't know... just, thank you." Kara looks up to her new friend, "I guess this makes you like my knight in shining armor right?" She smiles, and the Luthor forgets how to breathe.

Lena laughs at the title, "More like crazy dragon lady." Brushing off the comment, the brunette tries to regain her composure.  
"Well if he's Prince Charming, I'd pick the dragon everytime." They're eyes meet, and the rest of the bar falls away. They sit there for a moment, neither wanting to break the connection. 

Unknowingly, their hands have been gradually inching closer together during the course of the conversation. Their knuckles finally meet in the middle, and they both jump at the touch. Lena smiles, but Kara's eyebrows furrow when she sees the mess her nervous hands have recreated with the new napkin. The blonde quickly begins pushing the destroyed napkin pieces into the pile with the rest, "I'm sorry; I fidget. I know its gross. I can't really help it." Lena places a hand on Kara's nervous ones, calming them instantly. 

The blonde looks up to the smiling brunette with apologetic eyes. "It's not gross," Lena reassures. "Not at all, I actually find it endearing really," she smiles. Her comment brings the smile back to Kara's face, and Lena decides she would do anything to keep that smile on her face. She tells her about her friend Jess who does the same thing at every restaurant. Except instead of tearing the napkins like Kara, she folds them into different origami animals. The blonde listens intently. She watches as the brunette brightens, happily reliving stories of her friend and napkin animals and amused and unamused waiters. 

Past Lena's head, Kara sees the bathroom door open. Her sister and Maggie walk back into the bar. Alex sees that Kara isn't alone at the table, and the younger Danvers can tell that her big sister instincts kicked in immediately. The couple are quickly approaching the table. Kara doesn't want Alex to scare away her beautiful new friend. The blonde tries to signal Alex and Maggie to stay away without Lena noticing. She smiles and slightly points away from the table with her head. Alex doesn't understand and begins walking faster, but Maggie caught on immediately. Before the older sister makes it to the table, her girlfriend grabs her arm and drags her away from their table. 

The two watch from the opposite side of the bar for a while, making bets on Kara and the new stranger. Eventually Maggie and Alex rejoin the pair at the table, being introduced by Kara. Alex nearly tore down the entire building when they told her about their encounter with Mike. Maggie is able to stop her from making a scene, barely avoiding having to handcuff Alex to her chair. The four sit and talk and joke for the rest of the night. 

When it's time to call it a night, Kara and Lena hug again. The brunette nearly has a heart attack when the blonde asks for her number. She takes Kara's phone and enters her number into a new contact before handing it back. Kara laughs when she sees that next to her name Lena has added a dragon imoji.

Yep. Kara will definitely pick the dragon over the prince everytime.


	2. They Dared Me To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superfriends dare Kara to go get the number of the cute girl across the bar.
> 
>  
> 
> AU w/ no powers.

Lena Luthor is sitting alone at her usual table in the bar, waiting for her best friend, Jess who is running late. She opens her messages to see how much longer Jess will be when she hears someone nervously clear their throat in front of her. She looks up from her phone to see an obviously uncomfortable blonde swaying anxiously back and forth. The blonde smiles widely, but to the Luthor's surprise doesn't say anything. The brunette arches an eyebrow and playfully asks, "Can I help you?"

The blonde's widen and then she is looking down nervously wringing her hands together. "Oh, yes! Or no... I mean... I'm sorry. I'm really nervous; I don't usually do this... um I'm..." the rambling girl loses her train of thought as the two lock eyes. The blonde forgets how to breathe as she gets lost in green eyes, "...so screwed." Lena lets out a laugh, and the blue eyes grow wide. "I mean Kara! I'm Kara," she says before looking down again nervously adjusting her glasses.

Lena smiles, completely entranced by the very flustered woman who is now muttering to herself. The Luthor picks up a bit of Kara's whispering and hears her whisper, "Oh Rao, Kara! Why are you so bad at this? She's just a girl... a really, really pretty girl... who probably thinks you're crazy now." The blonde is obviously trapped in her own thoughts, so Lena decides to take pity on her. She smiles broadly, "It's nice to meet you Kara. I'm Lena and flattered." The brunette watches as Kara's cheeks turn a deep red. 

Kara smiles nervously before ducking her head apologetically, "Could you do me a huge favor?" Lena arches an eyebrow, waiting to hear the stranger's request. Kara takes her silent head tilt as a sign to continue. The blonde nervously nods over her shoulder and whispers, "My friends over there dared me to come over and get your number... and I know that sounds really pathetic and embarrassing on my part... but if I didn't come over here, they were going to tell the DJ play What's New Pussycat and dedicate to you from me... and I really hate that song... and I just... felt like this was less embarrassing for you..." Kara pauses her rambling and takes a deep breath when she sees the brunette smiling at her. She smiles shyly pulling a napkin and pen from her pocket and hesitantly placing them on the table. "Can you just write down 7 numbers? Any 7 numbers, I don't even need a name. Then, I'll get out of your hair, and I promise I won't let them bother you again," the blonde nervously pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Lena looks past Kara to the indicated booth. Watching her are two women and two men who look away and try not to laugh as soon as they are caught. The Luthor can't stop herself from laughing and smiling ear to ear, "Well Kara," she arches a flirty eyebrow, "you need new friends. I'll help you under one condition..." she smiles cheekily. Kara is so entranced that Lena could ask for the moon, and she would find a way to give it to her. 

The blonde is lucky and slightly relieved to know the brunette's request is not so large. Lena slides a napkin of her own across the table and offers the pen to Kara, "You write down your real number for me." She winks and watches the blonde gape at her. Kara quickly grabs the pen and scribbles the 7 digits followed by her name. She had only asked for 7 random numbers, but Lena decides to give her one better, more like 3 better. 

The brunette writes down her correct number followed by her name. She picks up the napkin, but before she hands it to Kara she brings it to her lips leaving behind the imprint of a kiss in the bright red shade of her lipstick. Kara's cheeks turn an impossibly darker shade of red as she takes the napkin the brunette offers her. Lena winks, "It was nice to meet you Kara." Kara is absolutely beaming, and Lena knows no words that can describe the effect it has on her. 

The blonde pulls her bottom lip between her teeth smiling, "Thank you, so much." Lena gives her a quick "Of course" before Kara turns and walks back to her table. The brunette watches and laughs as Kara displays the napkin and everyone at the table cheers. 

Lena catches them looking over at her table several times throughout the night. Everytime, Kara smiles and waves apologetically and her friends duck and trying to hide their guilty laughter. During a short moment where they aren't watching her, Lena slips the DJ a $5 and waits patiently. 

A few minutes later, the DJ asks if there is a Kara anywhere in the room. The entire bar goes quiet, and he asks again. Of course, everyone at her table immediately gives her up. "Alright, Kara this one is for you," he says before pressing play. All of Kara's friends completely lose it as "What's New Pussycat" fills the bar; the DJ turning the volume up even louder. Lena can't help but laugh as well as she watches everyone except Kara at the table nearly fall out of their seats in laughter. The blonde shrinks in her seat as she tries to disappear; her cheeks reaching an ever deeper red than Lena thought possible. She pulls out her phone and types off a text to the beautiful girl across the bar. 

Lena: I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist! I hope you can forgive me; I'd really like to make it up to you. May I buy you dinner tomorrow night? You can pick anywhere you'd like  
-Lena 

She watches as the blonde pulls out her phone to check the message. The blonde's jaw drops as she gapes at the other woman. Lena gives a wink, and Kara is typing immediately.

Kara: ...I hate you...

Kara: Noonan's, 7pm.

Lena smiles ear to ear.

Lena: Sounds perfect :)


	3. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU based on the movie "The Vow". 
> 
> I am a frequent passenger on the angst train. I hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm the (capital 'w') Worst. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School got crazy hectic and I haven't had much time. I'm gonna try to be better. I want to upload another one shot tomorrow. It's not quite finished, but I'm working on it.
> 
> This hasn't been proofread, so there are probably several mistakes for which I apologize.

The quarter wobbles, and then topples as it no longer has the force to continue spinning. It comes to a stop, laying flat on the counter next to the empty glass.

"Another?" 

Lena looks to the bartender who had pointed to the glass. She nods silently, flicking the quarter making it spin once again on the counter. The bartender walks away quickly with the glass. He returns, placing her drink back where he found it, then he sets a glass of water next to it. He means well, Lena reminds herself as she ignores the water. She brings the glass to her lips and takes a long sip. It burns on the way down, but that's why she likes it. It's her fourth of the night, and Lena doesn't plan to slow down anytime soon. She flicks the quarter again, watching as it spins traveling a few inches across the bar then falling. 

Lena's left thumb twists and presses against the engagement ring still occupying her finger. She still wears it everyday, even if seeing it causes her heart to break everytime. She can't bring herself to take it off. 'Maybe it would be easier if she were dead,' Lena thinks to herself. The thought makes her sick to her stomach, and she immediately scolds herself for it. Even through her pain, she knows she is lucky her fiancé is still breathing. 'A world where Kara Danvers doesn't exist is a world where I don't either,' Lena reminds herself. Still, over a year later, and the Luthor can't figure out how to mourn someone who isn't dead. She flicks the quarter again. 

"Hey"

Lena feels a soft hand on her shoulder and turns to see Alex and Maggie standing behind her. She smiles, "Hi," is all she can whisper as the two hug her. It has been a while since she has seen either of them. She really misses them both. Alex sits down next to her, while Maggie goes and claims a table a little further into the bar. 

The two sit in silence for a moment. Alex takes a deep breath deciding to break the ice, "How are you?" The concern on her face genuine. The elder Danvers reaches a tucks a stray strand of hair behind Lena's ear. The younger girl leans into the touch ever so slightly before pulling away. She misses how Alex used to comfort her. Alex always made sure that Lena knew she was her little sister as much as Kara is. That seems like lifetimes ago. 

Taking another mouthful from her glass, the Luthor holds back tears as she responds, "Probably as well as you would expect." She flicks the quarter again, watching it spin.

A quarter.

If she thinks about it long enough, it still makes her angry.

Lena lost her family. The only family she had. The family she fought for. The family she found with Kara. 

Kara. Her Kara. 

She lost her Kara. 

Because of a quarter. 

Lena knows it's more complicated than that, but she always finds herself here. Blaming a coin for losing everything. 

 

It's been 1 year 5 months 2 weeks and a day since it happened. It was an accident. A freak accident, Lena knows that. However, she can't stop herself from blaming a freaking coin. Kara was driving home from work. Some teenaged boys were messing around, throwing quarters at each other's cars while driving. One of them swerved into oncoming traffic. To avoid him, Kara swerved into a ditch. 

She woke up in the hospital two days later. She was physically healthy aside from a few cuts and bruises. Mentally, though she was not so lucky. When Kara woke up, Lena breathed a sigh of relief before having her heart ripped out. The blonde had no idea who Lena was. She didn't remember Lena or the past three years they had been together or their wedding that was meant to be in 5 months. All because of a stupid quarter.

 

Lena flicks the quarter again. "You know what today is?" she asks as the two watch the coin spin. The silence sits between the two. They both know what today is, or what it was supposed to be. Alex whispers a quiet yes. The pain evident in her voice. Lena may have lost her entire world, but she is not the only one hurting. She knows that. "It's our anniversary," Lena says having to force the words around the lump in her throat. "But it's not," her voice cracks. Alex brings her hand to Lena's shoulder pulling her into an embrace. She continues despite her tears, "We should be celebrating. We should have been happily married for a year. I should have bought her flowers and a really sappy card and taken her to a fancy dinner and ordered those god awful potstickers she loves so much after." They both smile around the pain, tears falling anyway. "But I'm sitting here alone..." the Luthor pauses as she tries to find the words to describe this agony. Like she has a lot this past year, she falls short. "She is supposed to be mine," the younger woman whispers. 

Alex pulls her closer letting Lena hurt for a moment. She gently rubs a hand up and down her other little sister's back, whispering comfortingly to her. After a moment, Lena sits back up. She wipes away her tears. Lena normally might have been embarrassed that she just broke down in public, but tonight she can't bring herself to care. It wouldn't be the first time she cried in this bar. 

 

When Kara first woke up, the doctors were optimistic that her memory would return with time and a little prompting. Everyone tried to help. They showed Kara pictures and told her stories, but Lena remained a stranger in the room full of her family. Kara remembered everyone else; she knew everyone else before she had met Lena. Kara was the one who had introduced everyone to the Luthor. Kara loved her first; the rest followed adopting her into the family as though it was the most natural thing. But now, it was Kara that needed to learn to love Lena. She tried; everyone knows she tried. But one day, Lena came home from work to find all of Kara's things moved out of their shared apartment. She also found about a dozen missed calls and messages from Alex trying to explain what happened. Sitting on the table next to the bed is a note with Lena's name on it.

"Sweet Lena,  
I will never have the words to form the apology I owe you, but I will try anyway. I'm so sorry. I know that my being here is hurting you, and I can't watch this destroy you anymore. I want only the best for you, but I'm beginning to believe that my presence in your life will never grant that. You offer so much love, and all I give in return is pain. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to move on. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love me. I hope, with my entire heart, that you find them.  
Sincerely, Kara"

That note brought the end of Lena's happiness, but she would never let Kara know. She doesn't want someone else. She wants Kara, but she knew Kara was probably hurting just as much as she was... maybe even worse. Lena will love Kara forever, but one of them needed to go. Lena was used to being alone; Kara never had to be. In the Luthor's mind, the decision was already made. If Kara wanted out, Lena wouldn't stop her. She wants what is best for her, so she decided to honor her wishes. Lena kept her distance, even if that meant distancing herself from everyone she loved. She would do it. She would do anything, for Kara.

 

"How is she?" the Luthor asks. Every now and again, Lena will meet Alex for lunch or dinner and ask about Kara. It hurts everytime, but she needs to check on her. She needs to know she did the right thing by staying away. She needs to know if Kara is happy. She knows that will never go away. 

Alex's lips form a tight smile, "She's ok." Lena sees right through the older Danver's short answer. "She's supposed to meet you here tonight isn't she?" the Luthor asks with a sad smile. Alex holds her breath and nods once. A familiar ache grips Lena's chest. She nods and finishes her drink signaling the bartender to bring another. Her eyes glass over, and she is losing the fight to hold back another wave of tears, "Does she ever ask?" Lena knows the answer before Alex's silence confirms it. Part of her is glad Kara doesn't think of her, it means that she is moving on, maybe even happy. The other part of her though is left in devastation by Kara's indifference. The latter takes over for a moment as a tear rolls down her cheek. She quickly swats it away and flicks the quarter again. 

Alex sighs defeatedly, "We can go to another bar." It's meant to be a peace offering, but Lena doesn't want it. She hasn't cried herself to sleep for a year and a half, so everyone she loves has to feel guilty for moving on. 

"Alexandra Danvers," Lena's tone is the only evidence needed to understand she means business, "if you change your plans for me, not only will I be pissed, but you will feel the full power of my wrath for the rest of your life." Alex laughs at the threat and jokingly counters, "Come on Luthor, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit." The two smile and Alex grabs one of Lena's hands, "Are you sure?" She asks gently.

Lena offers the most reassuring smile she can manage, which still isn't much. "Yes, I'm sure," squeezing the older Danvers' hand. "Now go sit with your wife," she nods to Maggie sitting alone at a table, "enjoy the night. I want you to." 

Alex wraps her arms around Lena holding her tightly. "I love you," she says as they pull away. Ache fills Lena's heart, as she is made aware of how long it's been since she's heard those three words. The ache is replaced with warmth for a moment, "I love you too." 

"Text me when you're ready to leave, I'll call you a cab," Alex clears her throat and crosses her arms when Lena rolls her eyes. "I mean it Luthor, I'm watching you. You want me to make him cut you off?" she threatens. Alex laughs and pats Lena's back when the younger woman grumbles, "fine." She watches Alex walk across the bar to join Maggie. Once there, Lena turns back to the bar where her 5th drink is waiting for her. She flicks the quarter and brings the glass to her lips. 

 

Two drinks later, and Lena is happy to feel the desired effects. Her thought process starts to slow and her muscles begin to relax. The ache in her chest subsiding slightly as she stares at the ring on her left hand as she twists it. She relives the day she got it. She can almost pretend that the girl who gave it to her still remembers her. She can almost picture a wedding band next to it. Almost. She is focusing on the ring so much that the rest of the bar disappears. She doesn't see or hear the bartender who tries to ask her a question. She doesn't notice the other customers coming and going from the bar stools around her. She doesn't hear the front door opening and closing behind her, signaling the entrance and exits of other people. All she sees is her ring, the memories it holds, and the dream of a life it had once promised. 

The sound of shattering glass breaks Lena's intense focus. Like everyone else in the bar, she looks in the direction of the disruptive noise. Unlike everyone else in the bar, she finds that the individual responsible for the disruption is staring right back at her. The brunette sobers. 

From across the room, Kara is staring at Lena with eyes wide with shock. This isn't the first time the two have run into each other in public. Usually, Kara doesn't notice. Her eyes don't search for Lena the same way Lena's search for her. When she does notice, Kara waves apologetically before quickly leaving whatever space they are in. 

This time is different though; Lena can tell immediately. Kara's expression is apologetic, but not helplessly so. It is knowing. Kara's eyes are wide with realization and a flood of tears. Lena thinks she sees recognition in those eyes somewhere, but she pushes away the hope. She doesn't want to let that pain in again. 

Neither Lena or Kara break eye contact, but Lena can see Alex slowly approaching her sister cautiously in her peripheral vision. The older Danvers places a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder effectively breaking her out of her thoughts. A sob escapes the blonde's lips. Kara closes the distance between them instantly. Before she can react, the blonde pulls Lena as close as possible, clutching her to her chest. Kara's tears soak Lena's shoulders, but she doesn't care. Despite trying to convince herself it's too good to be true, the Luthor clings to her fiancé.

With the workers' permission, Alex and Maggie help the two move to a private room in the back. They close the door behind Kara and Lena, giving them some space to work through whatever just happened. 

Once alone, Kara's sobs grow even more desperate as she tries to utter apologies in between shallow breaths. "I'm so sorry! Lena I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lena! I'm so sorry!" she clings as tightly as she can to the shorter girl. 

Lena is crying herself, but if nothing else, this past year has taught here how to put her emotions aside for Kara. She gently rubs her hands up and down the blonde's back. She wants to comfort her so she makes certain she doesn't cross any of the lines. She doesn't let her hands drop too low, or hold too tightly, or move too quickly. After a few more moments of Kara's desperate sobs, Lena speaks up. "Kara, why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for," she tries to reassure, but Kara objects instantly.

"I forgot," the blonde's voice breaks with guilt. "I forgot, and you tried to help and I left you," she erupts into sobs again. "You needed me and I left you. Lena I left you. I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Lena. You loved me, and I hurt you. I'm so so sorry," Kara pulls away from the embrace, but doesn't let go of Lena. 

Lena's eyes scan Kara's face a million times searching for the uncertainty that has plagued her nightmares for a year. When she finally does speak, it is barely a whisper, "you remember?" The Luthor is convinced she is dreaming; she is not ready for the heartbreak morning will surely bring. 

"Yes," Kara cries, "we're supposed to be married Lena... but... I... we... I'm so sorry. We're supposed to be happy, but I hurt you, and I'm so sorry!" Lena reaches up and wipes away as many of her love's tears as she can manage. They are quickly replaced with more. "I'm sorry I left you and hurt you and forgot you, Lena. I'm sorry Lena," Kara hiccups as she tries to regain control of her breathing. The blonde pulls away from Lena, and the brunette feels panic suffocate her at the retreat. She chokes on the only thought worse than remaining unremembered by Her fiancé: Kara remembering and still not wanting her. 

Lena prepares for rejection as she waits for Kara to speak again. She is so small arms wrapped around herself, tears streaming down her cheeks, some even catching on her glasses. Kara takes a deep breath and looks to the ceiling, "I know I left you. I broke your heart and left." Her face twist in agony as she holds herself tightly so as to not to reach out for the other girl. "I know I told you to move on," Kara's throat closes around the words. 

It's unfair. The blonde knows that. She walked out on Lena. That was her choice, but the consequences didn't fall on Kara. They fell on Lena. She is the one who had her heart broken. She is the one who has been alone all this time. Lena didn't deserve this, but she never got the choice. She deserved the choice. Still deserves a choice. The blonde knows that she owes Lena so much more, but all she has is this choice. And it's Lena's. Kara still refuses to look at the younger woman. She knows if she does, she will be selfish. She will beg her to stay. She will pull her close, and kiss her, and she won't let go ever again. But that's not her choice; it's Lena's. So she twists her hands in her own shirt, and tries to find the right words. 

"I know I told you to move on," Kara's throat closes around the words. "You don't owe me anything, I know that. So if you did... move on... I get it." Her voice is breaking. Every fiber of her being screaming for her to not let Lena go, but she stayed back and continued. "If you moved on, I understand..." she kept shrinking into herself. To Lena, she looks small and hurt, but stubborn in a selfless way. "I won't get in the way; I just need you to know I'm sorry," Kara finally looks to Lena. Her words sound too much like the note Lena found; she feels the panic and pain and fear of rejection all over again. "I love you, Lena. More than I can ever show you. You deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me," Kara takes a deep breath. "I'll go... if you want, I'll-"

The blonde is cut off by the brunette's lips covering hers. Lena kisses her fiercely holding the blonde's cheeks with her hands. Kara is stunned motionless, frozen for a moment before the tension in her chest snaps. With a whimper, Kara returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lena and holding her as close as possible. Tears cover both of their faces. 

It's too good to be true. That's what Lena's brain keeps telling her. Lena deepens the kiss, holding Kara tighter; she has waited for this moment for over a year. She had given up hope that it would happen at all. With Kara in her arms, she finally feels complete again. She doesn't want to break the kiss, but they both need to breathe. Their lips separate; both miss the contact instantly. The pair attempt to chase each other's lips, but the need to breathe gets in the way. So they look at each other, green eyes staring deeply into blue. A smile spreads across Lena's face; she leans her forehead against Kara's. 

Lena is the one to break the silence. She whispers, "I love you." She closes her eyes, breathing Kara in, repeating those three words over and over like a prayer. She only stops when Kara interrupts her with a kiss.

It's not a long kiss, more like a prolonged peck really. "I love you too," Kara breathes against Lena's lips. The brunette's heart soars; warmth spreads across her entire body. She had been sure she would never feel this way again. She burrows into the crook of Kara's neck. "Take me home," Kara whispers into raven hair. The shorter woman nods frantically. Since the Xaccident, Lena has hated her apartment. She couldn't step foot in any room without a flood of memories with Kara and the ache they bring avoiding it as much as possible. Now she barely comes home to sleep before leaving again.

However this time, Lena is happy to go back to her apartment because Kara will be there, and that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


	4. A Ride Home -part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is trying to survive her shift. Kara is just trying to get home. Maybe they can help each other out.
> 
> No powers au  
> Big sister!Maggie Sawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while. I apologize, life has been crazy. I hope you enjoy, this one was fun to write

10:36 PM

Lena sighs. On a normal night, she would be about to get off. However, one of the bartenders who is supposed to work the closing shift called in sick, so now she’s covering. It's gonna be a long night, especially since she has been here since 4 this afternoon. 

"Luthor"

She checks over her shoulder and sees one of her coworkers walking up to her. 

"Sawyer," Lena mocks Maggie by mimicking her tone. Maggie joins her, and the two continue to put away clean glasses to be used later. It's been a slow night and will remain a slow night till closing at 4am. Though they are one of the most popular bars in the city, even they don't get many customers on a Tuesday night. The few customers they do get are usually bitter middle aged or older men who don't want to go home yet. 

"You're early," Lena says as she hands Maggie the last glass to put away.

"Yeah, I met a friend for dinner a few blocks over. I had my work clothes in the car and was already over here, so I figured I'd just go ahead and come in," the shorter girl looks around the bar. She glances at the drinks of the few customers they do have. None of them are even close to needing a new one, so she turns and leans against the bar. When she looks back to Lena, the girl has an arched eyebrow and a skeptical smirk. "What?" She gets no response. The smirk makes Maggie want to squirm, "What? Stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out."

Lena laughs, "Dinner with a friend or dinner with a "friend"?" She makes quotation marks with her fingers. 

Maggie rolls her eyes, "just friends."

The Luthor squints her eyes and teases, "I'm calling bullshit." She holds her gaze on the shorter girl. 

"FRIENDS,” she insists.

Lena rolls her eyes and checks the door, "Whatever you say..." She enjoys picking on Maggie. The two of them were hired around the same time, and they became fast friends. When they aren't teasing each other, they are passing inside jokes about other coworkers or customers. 

Lena checks her watch, 11:08pm. 

Maggie checks her own watch as well, "Aren't you supposed to be gone? Where is Leslie?" 

Lena leans against the bar with her back to the door, "She's sick or "sick." I don't know." The Luthor rolls her eyes, "She called in two hours ago, said she wasn't coming. So looks like you're stuck with me." She swats Maggie with the small towel in her hands. 

Maggie hangs her head and groans, "I knew I should have called in today." This earns her another hit on the arm from the towel, this time with a bit more force. "Hey!" She wraps one hand around the ‘wounded’ area and feigns pain. 

"Oh please, that didn't hurt," Lena throws the towel on the counter. She pours a new glass for the customer who raised their empty one. When she returns, she resumes her perch against the counter. 

"You didn't have to stay," Maggie glances around the room. "I know we are crazy busy at 11:30 on Tuesday night, but I think I'd be ok by myself," Maggie jokes.

Lena pouts slightly, "Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to hear about your new [girl]friend." 

Maggie tosses her head back and groans in aggravation, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Lena only laughs in response. The bell on the bar's front door rings, alerting that a customer has just arrived. They both look at the door just as a very pretty blonde woman walks in. The two stand there for a moment, stunned by the girl's beauty. Maggie is the first to speak, "Dibbs." She quickly grabs a towel and begins to walk to the end of the bar where the new customer is sitting. Before she can even take a complete step, Lena has grabbed her arm. 

"Ha, nice try Sawyer. That's my section," Lena tries take the towel from her coworker, but Maggie doesn't let go. 

"You're not even supposed to be on this shift. Come on, be a good best friend and let me get her," Maggie protests. 

Lena tugs a bit harder on the towel and it falls out of Maggie's grip. "In your dreams, Sawyer," the Luthor gives her coworker a wink. 

As she is turning to leave, Maggie frowns and says, "You're heartless, Luthor." The younger woman puts a hand behind her, holding out her middle finger for her coworker. Maggie rolls her eyes, and they both laugh. Watching her friend approach the counter, the gears in Maggie's head start turning. She's tells herself, 'ok, this is going to be fun.'

When Lena reaches the counter, the blonde smiles apologetically. She tilts her head with a smirk as she takes in the girl's appearance. Hair pulled half up-half down, with glasses, a button up shirt under a cardigan with a flowing skirt. The blonde looks more like she just stepped out of an Old Navy catalog, than someone spending the night out. Lena gives the blonde her best charming smile, "What can I get for you?"

The blonde adjusts her glasses on her nose, "Oh... I don't need a drink..." She stops mid sentence when she looks up to sees the brunette bar tender's smug smirk complete with an arched eye brow and tilted head.

Lena chuckles, "You do know this is a bar right?" 

The customer instantly blushing a deep red. She looks down and chuckles nervously, "...uuuhhh yes, sorry. It's just, I'm trying to get home. I just moved here, so I'm still learning my way around..." the blonde looks up briefly to check if the bartender is still there. When she sees the smiling brunette patiently waiting for her to finish, her eyes dart back to her hands that are nervously fiddling with her sleeves. "Some friends and I were out to dinner a few blocks over. They decided to go check out some clubs and bars, but I have work early in the morning, so I told them I would pass. They tried to leave as well, but I insisted they go out. The only way they would agree is if I knew how to get back to my apartment. Which of course I said I did, but now it's 2 1/2 hrs later... and I have no idea where I am..." The blonde buries her face in her hands, "...and I'm rambling like an idiot when you probably have a million better things to be doing-" 

She is cut off by Lena laughing. The blonde looks to her with shocked confusion; she relaxes a bit when Lena (still laughing) waves off her concern with a quick apology. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't laugh," the Luthor fails to stifle another set of chuckles. "Its a Tuesday night. It's been like this since we opened," the bartender motions around the room. Only then does the blonde notice how quiet the bar is. Lena smiles, "There are absolutely no better things I could be doing right now than talking to my new favorite customer......" Lena lingers on the word realizing she doesn't know the blonde's name. 

"Kara."

The bartender smiles, "Lena. It's nice to meet you, Kara. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." 

The girl blushes at the last comment, "Don't I have to buy a drink to be a customer?" She adjusts her glasses, and Lena can't help the smile that comes to her face. 

The bartender laughs, "Busted." The two share a smile. "Even if you aren't technically a customer, I still have plenty of time and would love to help if I can. But we'll have to keep it hush-hush." Kara tilts her head and smiles with confusion. Lena nods over her shoulder to Maggie, "l kinda need my friend over there to think I don't have a heart for intimidation purposes." Kara opens her eyes wide to an expression that says 'on a scale of 1 to 10, how serious are you being right now?' Lena just winks and says, "but she's all the way over there. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Ramble away... You said you've been lost for over two hours?"

"Yes," Kara responds with a nervous laugh. She continues to tell the whole story of her night-time adventure. Normally, Lena might have gotten annoyed by an ambush such as this, but (for some reason she can't figure out) she is only charmed by the girl. She finds herself hanging onto the blonde's every word with a small, genuine smile. She hears all about the strangers who gave Kara wrong directions multiple times which is how she found herself completely turned around in a city that she barely knows. The blonde cringes when she mentions she would never hear the end of it if she had called her friends for help, and consequently how stupid the blonde felt when her phone died effectively eliminating that option anyway. 

"I should have just called an uber to start with, but I've been doing better knowing my way around town," Kara blushes again, "I thought I had been doing better. Anyway, is there a chance I could borrow a phone or even a phone charger just enough to call an uber? I won't be long, I promise! Then I can get out of your hair and you can enjoy your night. If I need to buy drink, I will- I just... please, I really want to go home," the blonde sighs. With that puppy dog pout, Lena couldn't say no even if she wanted to. 

The Luthor leans over the counter motioning with her finger for Kara to do the same. Warily, the blonde leans in to meet her halfway. Lena covers her mouth and whispers, "I usually don't do this kind of thing, with my reputation and all. But I'll make an exception for my favorite customer." 

When they pull back, Kara has the biggest smile Lena has ever seen. She sighs, "Oh thank Rao! Thank you so much Lena."

"I'll be right back," Lena walks away briefly to the staff room near the back of the bar so she can grab her phone and phone charger. Kara had asked for one or the other, but Lena decides to get her both just to be safe. 

Watching Lena walk out of ear shot, the blonde doesn't see the other bartender sneaking up. "I never thought I'd see the day," Maggie smirks and leans against the bar smug. Spooked by the shorter woman, the blonde nearly falls out of her seat. Maggie crosses her arm and laughs. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she offers. Kara waves off the apology as her breathing returns to normal. "So how'd you do it?" the brunette asks. 

Kara furrows her eye brows, "how did I do what?" The bartender isn't buying it, so she quirks. The blonde stares questioningly at her like a deer in headlights. 

Maggie chuckles. She turns and begins pouring two glasses of water, "So you're telling me, you're the girl that can turn Queen Ice-Heart into Lady Heart-Eyes, and have no idea how you did it?" All she gets is a shy shrug in response. The brunette places one glass in front of the blonde and brings the other to her own lips. Maggie sighs in defeat, "Man, wish I had your beginner's luck. Everytime I ask her out, she says no."

Kara gasps, nearly choking on the sip of water she has in mid swallow. Between coughing, she stares at Maggie, repeating 'I didn't ask her out' and 'didn't know she had a girlfriend' and 'not causing trouble'. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the girl's nervousness. 

Maggie pats the blonde gently on the shoulder, "I'm just kidding... sort of." Kara physically relaxes ever so slightly, letting out an unsure and nervous chuckle. The brunette smirks at the blonde's uneasiness; "I saw you two flirting." 

Kara gasps and begins stuttering, "We weren't flirting... well... She might have, but I mean... she's not...like... 'into me' into me, obviously." The blonde blushes and shrinking into herself. 

Maggie scoffs, "So you've seen how she acts around someone she's 'into' into?" Kara opens her mouth to respond, but just clumsily shakes her head with an unsure smile instead. The brunette is amazed. Somehow the girl remains cheerful and bright even in an environment completely outside of her comfort zone (which the bar obviously is). Maggie smiles as she imagines the girl's brightness when she's around familiar faces. 'They'd be good together,' she thinks to herself. She leans in a little closer, and quietly says, "I've known her for a while now... and what just happened, that was definitely her being 'into' into someone." Kara's cheeks turn an even darker shade of red than they already were. Maggie smiles, "If she's as into you as I think she is, you are one lucky chick. Don't let that whole ‘Lena Luthor Bad-Ass’ act throw you off, she's a good one."

Kara smiles, "I can tell." Maggie gives Kara a wink, as Lena walks up next to her. 

The Luthor playfully nudges the other bar tender, "Hey this is my section. No hijacking customers." She turns to Kara, "I hope she didn't harass you too much." Kara smiles and shakes her head.

Maggie, on the other hand, scoffs; folding her arms as she exclaims, "Hey, I am a delight!" All three laugh. 

Lena rolls her eyes, "Alright, here we go." She places her phone and charger on the counter. "So, I brought my phone and my charger," she picks up the charger holding the phone end out in between them. She points down the counter, "The closest outlet is a bit that way. You can plug your phone up, and then use mine to call an uber," Lena slides her phone across the counter. 

Kara takes the charger sliding down a few seats and plugs it into the outlet on the wall. "Thank you so much! You are a savior!" Kara gushes, and Lena bashfully waves off the compliment with a quick, 'anytime.'

Maggie furrows her eyebrows, "Wait, what's up?" She turns to her friend who is shooting her a 'shut up now, or I will kill you' glare. 

Kara, who is in the process of picking an uber driver, looks up and says, "My phone died. Lena is amazingly letting me use her charger and her phone to call an uber. Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Lena throws her hands up in the air, "So much for keeping my cover!" she playfully sighs. Kara blushes, ducking her head and apologizes profusely. The Luthor shoots the blonde a wink and a shrug.

Maggie, on the other hand, is having none of it. The shorter girl places her hands on her hips, "but that makes no sense. Lena just got off, she could give you a ride!" She smiles at the other two women. Kara is giving her a confused smile and Lena is shooting the most lethal death glare Maggie has ever received. 

"I thought you said you were working all night," Kara tilts her head slightly. 

Lena rushes to recover, but Maggie beats her to it. "She was," the shorter brunette throws an arm smugly over Lena's shoulder, "but since I came in, she can go." 

Kara shakes her head, babbling, "Oh, I couldn't ask that- I mean... I hate to be a bother... I've caused enough trouble already-"

Before she can filter herself, Lena blurts out, "You haven't caused any trouble!" 

Both Maggie and Kara turn to her with surprise. The smirk on Maggie's face grows into a full face splitting grin as she laughs at her friend. "See?," she says turning to the red cheeked blonde, "it's absolutely no trouble at all! I knew she wouldn't mind! Right Lena?" She turns to Lena with the cheesiest grin 

Lena, for the first time in probably her entire life, doesn't know what to say. She turns awkwardly to Kara, knowing there is no way to make herself seem more confident even if she tried. This is an intriguing yet also terrifying effect the blonde is having on her. She takes a deep breath and decides to go for it, "I mean I can take you home if you’d like.” Maggie’s eyes dart between the other two girls; she cant believe this is actually happening. 

Stunned, Kara blinks a few times, “... um, yeah... I would love that... thank you.” The two bashfully smile at each other for a while until Maggie nearly shoved them out of the bar. 

Both bartender and customer load into Lena’s car. Kara plugs her address into the gps, and Lena knows exactly where to go. They begin the drive to the apartment, but not long after, they abandon the gps. Lena drives Kara around town, showing her every shortcut, back road, alley, and even several small hole in the wall restaurants that they agree to test together sometime. When they finally stop at Kara’s apartment building, neither can ignore the pounding in their chests any longer. After a moment of nervous banter, Lena leans in, not much, but enough for Kara to get the message. She doesn’t leave her waiting. The blonde leans forward to meet the brunette halfway, and they share a soft kiss. 

When she pulls back, Lena laughs at Kara’s flushed cheeks. She is falling harder for this girl than she thought. They quickly exchange numbers and say their good byes. 

 

1:36 AM

Lena finally lies down in bed. She picks up her phone to set her alarm. While there, she sends Kara a quick text to tell her she made it home safely (per the blonde’s request). She sets her phone aside and turns over, nestling deep into the covers. She has settled for less than a second when her phone buzzes behind her. 

Kara: Thank you so much for the ride home. I really appreciate it. I hope to see you again, maybe I can return the favor. Sleep well :) 

Lena’s cheeks sting from grinning so big, but it only lasts for a second. The brunette’s giddiness quickly turns to dread. 

Maggie Sawyer will never let her live this down.


	5. I Got You -part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to take advantage of Lena. Thankfully, Kara is there, and she will never let anything happen to Lena. 
> 
> Canon AU 
> 
> !!!Warnings!!!  
> Nonconsensual drugging  
> Mentioned sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first.
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH FOLKS 
> 
> Secondly, for Pride Month, I plan to be updating much more than normal. I had originally wanted to upload everyday, but I’m already a day late so we’ll see how that goes... :) I’ll be updating these one shots, as well as my multi chapter fic “A Life Built Together”. *shameless plug* if you haven’t read it, please go check it out when you get a chance. I’d really appreciate it! I also have two other multi chapter fics and a one shot in the works for y’all to be looking out for as well.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads, especially those who leave kudos or comments. Y’all are the best! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Winn slams his glass on the table in horror, “You take that back now.” 

Sam laughs and buries her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “No,” Alex scoffs, “the best way to watch the Star Wars movies is in chronological order of the story, not by release dates.” 

Winn’s eyes widen further with shock as he looks around the table to gage the others’ reactions. Sam is still laughing lightly into Alex’s side. Alex looks like she is ready to fight. Mon-el looks confused. J’onn seems unimpressed. James is thoroughly amused. And Lena and Kara are stunned since the disruption just drew their attention from their own side conversation now to the debate before them. He leans forward slightly, “are you kidding me?! That is the order they were released!” 

Alex mirrors his motions, “but that’s not the order of the story.” Sam quickly shushes the agent before things get heated. 

He looks around again at the others who are all now caught up. “But if you watch them that way, you lose the whole reveal. Someone help me out here...” Winn’s pleas are met with uncertainty. 

James is the first to speak up, “Well, pretty much everyone now already knows about Vader, so it’s not really a reveal anymore.” Most everyone at the table nods.

Kara decides to take mercy on her friend, “well I didn’t know when I watched it the first time.” She offers him a smile, which he accepts gratefully. 

“I have no idea what any of you are talking about, so I belong in the same clueless category,” Mon-el pipes up, nodding in Kara’s direction. 

“Hey!” Kara quickly responds. 

Everyone laughs, and James continues his argument, “but you’re both aliens, everyone born on Earth knows Darth Vader is Luke’s father.” 

Half of the table nods, and Winn lets out an agitated sigh, “unbelievable, Lena! Come on, you’re a big Star Wars nerd.”

The Luthor raises her hand, “I resent that term however true it may be, but continue.” Kara chuckles and nudges the brunette with her shoulder. Lena blushes and takes a sip from her glass as Winn resumes his pleading.

“Tell them that they’re wrong!” She takes another slow silent sip from her drink, and Winn gets the message: he is on his own here. He folds his arms and begins the wallowing everyone knows will last all night. 

The Luthor quickly explains herself, “look, if you watch them chronologically, you learn Anakin’s past and the moral dilemma he battles through out the series is exponentially heightened.” When the only response she receives is a mumbled, ‘traitor,’ she turns to Kara who simply laughs and shrugs. In all honesty, the brunette was amused by her friend’s childish behavior because she knew he was just playing... sort of. After Kara introduced her to the rest of the group, Winn has become one of her closest friends. The two bond over their love of science and mathematics. Winn can even hold his own in a game of chess, though it’s never enough to beat the Luthor. Lena turns back to the pouting hacker and extends a peace offering, “Look Winn, I’m sorry. I can make it up to you.” She tilts her head waiting for the response.

After a moment of contemplation, Winn pipes up, “I don’t want your pity gift.” 

The rest of the table playfully rolls their eyes, and Lena tries again, “Let me buy a drink.” More contemplation, Lena knows exactly what will melt his resolve, “Shirley temple?”

She watches the wheels turn in his head. His stubborn nature conflicting with the offer of his favorite drink. Eventually Winn huffs and without looking up says, “with two cherries.”

Everyone laughs and Lena simply shakes her head, “coming right up.” She grabs her own which drink which needs a refill anyways and makes her way to the bar. Behind her, the conversation returns to the infamous movie franchise; each one of her friends debating which movie is the best over all. Lena can feel a certain blonde’s eyes following her as she walks away, and it sends her her heart tumbling. 

Kara

The two have been taking it slow. Since the first moment they met, they both secretly hoped it was just a matter of time before they ended up together. That was only confirmed by their friendship that seemed all too natural. They don’t want to rush into anything; they know how disastrous that can end up. Neither want to ruin this before it really begins. Coffee dates turned to lunch dates, which turned into dinner dates, and now it’s a shock if they don’t see each other at least once a day. They have even stolen a kiss or two. Up until now, both have been content to let it happen on its own time. If Lena is being honest though... she is ready. She wants Kara. It’s all she has wanted since the reporter stumbled into her office so long ago. At the thought of Kara, she feels butterflies in her stomach. Tonight’s the night. At the end of the night, Lena will invite Kara over where she already has flowers and potstickers and ice cream and the Kryptonian’s favorite movie. Lena is ready to tell the blonde everything. No more taking it slow. She wants to tell Kara that she loves her and wants to be able to call her her girlfriend.

Lena pushes the thought to the back of her mind when she approaches the bar. As she is ordering the drinks from the bartender, Lyra. A man comes and sits on the stool next to her. 

“Hey,” he sports a smirk that sets Lena on edge. When he doesn’t get a response, he leans in, “I said hey.” Lena makes no reply, hoping the stranger will take a hint. He doesn’t. Upset by her indifference, he continues pressing her, “you know it’s rude to ignore people.” 

Despite her best efforts, he finally draws a reaction from the Luthor, “you know it’s rude to harass people.” She gives him a glare that could kill, expecting the man to finally leave her alone.

He makes no such moves. He actually leans a little closer while chuckling at the woman’s response. He smirks again, “So she does speak, a little feisty but I can work with that.”  
Lena tenses, mentally kicking herself as she realizes she just egged him on. Even with all her discomfort, he doesn’t notice, “I’m Bryce, by the way..... and you are?”

Annoyed. 

But she didn’t say that out loud. “Lena Luthor,” she gave a curt smile. She had been hopeful that her last name would turn the man away like it did the rest of National City, but again he seems unphased. 

“Well Lena Luthor,” he says ever so arrogantly, “why don’t I buy you a drink?” 

The universe has to be on Lena’s side because as soon as the question leaves his mouth, the bartender returns, “Hey Lena, here is yours, Winn’s will be just a few more minutes.” She sets the full glass in front of Lena, and the Luthor thanks whatever gods of karma have decided to have mercy. 

Lena smiles to Bryce, “No, thanks. I already have one.” She victoriously brings the drink to her lips before returning it to its spot in the bar. At that Bryce pulls back, he orders himself a drink and turns back to Lena. She turns away from him, looking over her shoulder to see if Kara is still watching her. She isn’t, and based on the apparently heated conversation being held, Lena knows she shouldn’t feel the little twinge in her chest at the blonde’s lack of attention. 

“So I’ll just buy your next one.” 

The statement draws Lena out of her thoughts and her attention returns to the man next to her who won’t leave her alone. “A pretty girl like you alone at a bar...” he tilts his head to the side and grins a smile that Lena guesses is meant to be charming, “don’t tell me you’re calling it a night this early.” He’s leaning again, and the tension in Lena’s chest coils a little tighter. ‘How long does it take to make a Shirley Temple?’ she thinks to herself. 

“I’m not alone,” the Luthor states as she motions to the table over her shoulder. This time when she looks, several of her friends are looking back. A few lift their drinks slightly to say hey, and Lena smiles across the room. She doesn’t see when Cam smiles his “charming” smile and waves, so she is confused by the slightly hurt expression on Kara’s face. She wants to run over there and figure out what’s wrong, but she is still waiting on Winn’s drink, so she simply throws Kara a wink. That seems to placate her (hopefully) soon to be girlfriend. 

Bryce places a hand on Lena’s forearm, and she nearly jumps out her skin. He retreats his hand apologetically, “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.” He tries to return his touch on her arm, but she retreats. “They seem nice, you should introduce me,” he insists. 

Lena’s infamous eyebrow raises; she is about to tell him off. She is about to tell him how not only is it rude to come onto a woman who has repeatedly turned down his advances, but also invite himself to be introduced to a table full of that same girl’s friends. She is about to tell him that there is no way in hell he is buying her a drink or being introduced. She is about to tell him it’s time to back off and leave her alone. But Lyra returns with the Shirley Temple and interrupts her. As much as she would love to have yelled at this creep, she is glad she hasn’t. “LUTHOR GOES INSANE DURING NIGHT AT BAR” is not the kind of publicity she is looking for. So instead, Lena grabs the glasses and stands. She contemplates saying something to the stranger, but his ever satisfied smirk changes her mind. She turns, “thanks Lyra,” she places a tip on the bar before silently returning to her table across the bar. 

“I come bearing peace offerings,” Lena states as she sets the drink down in front of Winn. Everyone cheers as he immediately perks up. The Luthor reclaims her seat next to Kara who is glancing over her shoulder to the stranger at the bar. 

“Who is that?” the blonde asks, hoping the hint of jealousy wouldn't show in her voice. 

Lena doesn’t give the man the satisfaction of looking in his direction, “just some creep that wouldn’t leave me alone.” She looks up to find the Super looking directly at her. If Lena had to guess, she would say that Kara looks pretty angry. 

The blonde starts to get up. “I’ll be right back,” she says; and Lena knows she made a mistake. 

“No, no, no,” Lena quickly grabs Kara’s arm, pulling her back into her seat before she can go terrorize the man. “Look, he’s all the way over there, and we’re over here,” Kara gives her an unconvinced look, “it’s fine. Let’s just enjoy our night, please?” Lena brings Kara’s hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss. 

Even if she wanted to, Kara can’t say no to the big green puppy dog eyes that have her completely wrapped around the Luthor’s finger. “Ok,” she relents, squeezing the CEO’s hand. With a shared smile, the pair rejoin the conversation of the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes and a drink or two later, the stranger and his unwanted advances are long forgotten. Sam and Alex are just finishing to tell the story of how Ruby had to chase down their new puppy this morning before school, when the bar goes oddly quiet. It takes the group a few moments of confused glancing around the bar until they finally realize the juke box in the bar has gone silent. 

“Who’s turn is it to pick some songs?” James asks looking around the table. Winn is quick to jump up claiming it as his turn, but he is interrupted before he can go. 

“No, nice try Winn, but it’s Lena’s turn,” Kara says, turning to the brunette next to her who looks a little spooked.

Lena smiles softly, “that’s alright, Winn you can go ahead.” She gives him a wave of approval, but Kara is not having it. 

The infamous crinkle finds its way to her forehead; she points at her friend, “Winn sit! That is not how this works. We each get a turn, and you know that.” The blonde digs in her purse for a moment before pulling out a handful of quarters and handing them to Lena. “It is your turn to pick the music, so you get to pick the music,” she pokes the brunette in the side until she finally relents and stands.

Lena raises her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay, I’ll pick the music. Sorry Winn.” She playfully shrugs to her grumbling friend. She shoots Kara a smirk that has the blonde blushing before she walks away from the table. Lena is grateful to see no one is currently at the juke box, so she won’t have to wait. Without warning, she suddenly feels the effect of the alcohol. She isn’t tripping or dizzy, but she can definitely tell her center of balance is off, and her focus is slightly delayed. The Luthor scold herself; she didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight, especially with her plans for Kara. ‘It’ll be ok,’ she thinks to herself, ‘I’ll pick the music, go back to the table, drink some water, sweep Kara off her feet. It’ll be a perfect night.’ 

Lena gets to the jukebox and begins browsing for songs. She immediately looks for *NSYNC, knowing it’s Kara’s favorite band. She decides next to look at the Star Wars soundtrack as a joke, but before she can find it, the screen starts to blur. Blackness crowds the edges of her vision. Lena loses her balance and has to lean against the juke box to keep from falling on the ground. ‘What is happening to me?’ she thinks. All she can hear is the pounding of her heart in her ears. 

The CEO’s hands slip from the juke box, and she is suddenly falling. Before she hits the ground, she feels arms around her and a body holding her close. “Woah there, gotta be more careful, you almost fell,” a man whispers in her ear. Lena’s heart plummets. She recognized that voice; it terrorized her the whole time she was waiting for drinks at the bar. Instantly, all the pieces fall into place, and she knows what is happening. 

She was drugged. This man drugged her, and now he was going to do whatever he wanted with her. When did he even get to her drink? She replays their conversation at the bar, and realization hits her like a brick wall. She turned away from the bar to look at the table; that had to have been it. The CEO kicks herself for being so careless. She knew better. She knew how to protect herself from this.

Panic fills Lena’s entire body. She tries to push him away, but her limbs don’t react. Her body is limp, and she can’t tell it to do anything. She fights for consciousness, as her eyes are being closed by the drug. When she feels herself being dragged, she gathers all of her strength to open her eyes to get a flash of her surroundings before it all goes black again. In that spilt second, she sees the jukebox fading from view. She forces her eyes open again to see that he is dragging her to the door, waving off the concerned look of some other patrons. ‘This can’t be happening’ she thinks. ‘I can’t go home with him; I’m supposed to go home with Kara. Tonight is the night. My apartment is full of flowers and mood lighting and her favorite wine and food. It’s all planned out. We are going to watch a movie and eat. I am going to tell her that I want to be with her. I want her, only her. I want her to be mine. I am going to kiss her. And maybe we end up in the bedroom, but only if she wants to. It’s supposed to be perfect. It’s supposed to be Kara.’ 

Lena’s heart breaks at the thought of her name. She wants to run to her, but her legs won’t work. She is hit with the severity of her situation, so she just focuses on her, on Kara. Everything she loved about her. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she lights up every room. The way she cares for everyone and everything. Her smile. Her laugh. Her arms when they’re wrapped around Lena. Her lips when they’re pressed against Lena’s. Her warmth. Her love. Her name. 

“Kara” 

Lena doesn’t realize she said it out loud. Her attacker is no wiser as he continues to drag her from the bar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“... which is what I thought he was going to say, but then Snapper just-“ 

“Kara”

The blonde’s head whips around as her attention is drawn to the source of the interruption. Lena. She doesn’t see her at first. She isn’t at the jukebox where she was last time Kara checked. After a quick scan of the bar, she finds an unconscious Lena and the man carrying her towards the door. Her eyes glow red. 

Kara storms across the bar using her super speed. She knows she probably shouldn’t, but she can’t bring herself to care. She can’t help it; Lena is in danger. As soon as she is close enough, the super shoves the man away from Lena, “GET AWAY FROM HER!” 

Sam, who fortunately also used her super speed, is quick the catch the CEO before she falls to the floor.

The man shrugs Kara off defensively, “look she is just a bit drunk, I’m taking her home so she stays safe.” He starts to grab one of Lena’s arms again. 

Kara steps into his face. They’re about the same height, so they are eye to eye. “Keep your hands off my girlfriend,” she doesn’t care that they haven’t made it “official”. As far as Kara is concerned, Lena is her girlfriend, and this man want to hurt her. It takes everything she has to restrain her heat vision from hitting him right in the face. 

Lucky for both of them, he steps back. The man rolls his eyes, “whatever, she’s a dumb Luthor bitch anyways.” He spits at Lena, and Kara can’t help it anymore. Her protective instincts kick in, and she pulls her arm back to wind up a punch. The hit never lands though, as J’onn grabs her arm before she can follow through. She turns to see the rest of her group now catching up with her and Sam. 

J’onn drops Kara’s arm when he believes she won’t punch the man they now all hate. “I won’t let him get away with this,” Kara is fuming. She is furious that anyone would try to do this, and even more furious that J’onn is letting him walk. 

“I’m not letting him walk,” J’onn says, having heard her thoughts. The man then tries to make a run for the door, but is caught by James before he can take two steps. “We’ll deal with him, just not here,” he reassures her. 

Despite what J’onn says, Kara can’t quiet the animosity she feels towards the attacker. Here eyes are still a little red, “but he tried to-“ 

“Kara,” this time it is Alex stepping into her line of vision, “I swear to you that he is not going to get away with this, not by a long shot.” Alex watches as red is replaced by blue. “We got him, you get her,” she motions towards Lena who is still being help up by Sam. As soon as her eyes fall on the brunette, the anger she feels takes a backseat. All she can focus on is the love and need to protect the brunette. All she wants to do is wrap Lena in her arms. “She needs you Kara. Take her home, make sure she’s safe. Let us deal with him,” Kara nods at her sister’s words. She runs out, changes into her suit, and is back within 2 seconds. Sam gently transfers Lena into her arms; Kara picks her up bridal style and leaves the bar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena can feel herself being passed off to someone new. She is fighting for consciousness as long as she can. She can’t see, can’t move, can barely hear, but she can smell. She can smell that familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla. She can feel too. She can feel the strong arms under her, the ones she knows so well. She can feel the wind rushing past that lets her know she’s flying. She can feel the warmth of the body holding her close. 

Lena hears one last thing before she lets sleep take over. Whispered softly in her ear, “Everything’s ok, I got you.”

In that moment, she knows she is safe and finally lets sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


End file.
